


Fisting

by CJaneway



Series: McHanzo One-shot Kink Stories [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dirty Talk, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fisting, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Smut, Gloves, Kink, Lube, M/M, Sappy, Smut, These two idiots are dorks, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, seriously, strawberry lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: Jesse wants to fist Hanzo. Hanzo wants to get fisted by Jesse. There is a lot of lube.





	Fisting

**Author's Note:**

> Another kinky kink smut piece. Because I can't stop. Sadly. Sorry everyone!

The topic hadn’t really come up in a normal way. Usually it was either Jesse or Hanzo who sat down and initiated a conversation, because they were both grown men, and discussing their kinks and what they were comfortable trying out wasn’t awkward in the least, not when you trusted each other (Lucio, bless his heart, had learned not to ask what they were talking about if they were sequestered over in a corner in the mess hall, Hanzo was painfully honest sometimes). This time, however, it was more of a slip of the tongue. And Hanzo was surprised he caught it, as it was in the middle of their welcome-back-you’re-safe-romp, that and McCree lived by the slip of the tongue, both in and out of bed. Most people assumed his dirty talk was legendary, and Hanzo confirmed: it was. Jesse had pushed Hanzo down on the bed, and the archer went willingly, and had been in the Godly process of making sure Hanzo’s brains leaked out his dick. When, in between the filthy torrent of words that usually poured over Hanzo and made him shiver, Jesse said something that lodged itself in the archer’s brain.

“Christ, you’re so sloppy, hon’, I swear I could shove my entire hand up here and you’d love it.”

Hanzo had no issue with being called sloppy, not during dirty talk, he liked a little degradation with his pleasure, thank you very much. But the rest of it was what made Hanzo just a little weak kneed at the thought. They’d never done, or talked about _fisting_ , yet here Jesse was crooning it into his ears as he easily fucked into Hanzo, the wet squelch of his ass loud and intrusive.

“I could shove m’ entire hand up here and you’d love it.”

Jesse’s voice had rumbled so deeply in his chest that Hanzo could feel the vibrations as Jesse pushed his chest against his own back, the cowboy’s hairy pecs flush against Hanzo’s shoulder blades.

_My entire hand._

And the entire concept rung around Hanzo’s brain so violently he came a lot quicker than he had intended, which seemed to work out fine, as Jesse emptied himself into the archer just moments later and they both collapsed, sideways, onto the bed. Jesse because he was just back from a mission, Hanzo because his own imagination and Jesse’s verbal filth had made him come so hard he had trouble making his eyes work. After blinking a few times, smiling softly at nothing, Hanzo got up on shaky feet to clean off and grab a rag as Jesse was out like a light, snoring softly. Hanzo snorted fondly as he cleaned off his lover, tossed the rag towards the small en suite facility and spent the last of his energy manhandling a good 200 pounds of passed out cowboy into bed with just enough room left to where he could slot himself comfortably under the covers.

The research and subsequent conversation could wait until the morning.

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Hmm, g’mornin’ honey…” Jesse murmured into Hanzo’s ear. During the night they had shifted, Jesse’s back was against the wall and he’d pulled Hanzo against his chest. His left hand, what was left of it (Hanzo must have taken his prosthetic off before he came to bed), was sleeping, but it was worth it when it was Hanzo who slept on it, grumbling at being woken up at the ass-crack of dawn.   
  
“S’too early.” Popular belief dictated that the stately, refined, and structured archer assassin in Overwatch was an early riser. Jesse McCree knew, intimately, that the assumption was wrongful at best, painful at worst. Hanzo was grumpier than a starved bear woken from hibernation mid-winter, and twice as lethal.

“It’s time to wake up, babe.” Jesse tried again. The cowboy was known for a distinct lack of self-preservation, there was even a medical warning provided by Dr. Angela Ziegler in his file. Hanzo rumbled threateningly, but he snuggled back down into Jesse’s arm and pulled the covers back up from where they had bunched around their waists.

“I know it’s our day off, sweetheart, but we can’t stay in bed all day.” Mostly because Jesse got antsy after just lying around for a while. Hanzo, however, had perfected the bohemian sprawl of the opium dens of old, without the drugs themselves of course, and would happily lounge around for hours, before completing a rigorous training session, eating, and going back to languishing like a spoiled cat.

“We could.” Came the warm reply, slightly distorted as Hanzo’s mouth was pressed against the skin of Jesse’s arm. He was warm and comfortable, pressed up against his cowboy’s hairy chest, the cloying musk of sleep still clinging to them.

“You know I don’t do well with sittin’ still, babe.” Jesse complained into Hanzo’s neck, to which the only reply was Hanzo curving his neck upwards, so it brushed across Jesse’s lips.

“Now, who told you we would be sitting still?” Hanzo sounded more awake, and with an obscene stretch which accidentally pushed his behind against Jesse’s crotch (and if you believed it was accidental I have a bridge to sell you) he seemed to come to life.

“What’re ya plannin’, darlin?” Jesse moved a hand down to Hanzo’s hip as he spoke and used his thumb to caress a sharp hipbone.

“I want to discuss something you said last night” Hanzo replied, grin across his face, as he tilted his head back, wordlessly asking for a good morning kiss, which Jesse gave him without pause.

“Did my mouth run away with me again?” Jesse grinned down at his partner. He wasn’t sure what kind of filth he’d showered Hanzo with, he never could recall it, word for word, luckily Hanzo had a much better memory, and they had tried a myriad of new things because of it.

“Mhm, you called me sloppy,” Hanzo purred as he reached an arm up to comb through Jesse’s sweaty hair.

“But y’are, darlin’, you’re my sloppy little whore.” Jesse said with a smile as he leaned into the hand working wonders with his scalp. In any other situation the words would have been construed as an insult, between the two, who trusted each other implicitly, it was more of a comfortable, loving, inside joke.

“I am, just as much yours as you are mine,” Hanzo cooed as he kept scratching his lovers scalp and enjoying the relaxing effect it had on Jesse.  

“That’s true.” The cowboy hummed as he luxuriated in the feeling of Hanzo being affectionate. His little soldier (Hanzo hated that pet name) was trying to wake up and pass muster, too.

“But it was the next thing you said that really _intrigued_ me;” Hanzo tightened his grip on Jesses hair, slightly “You said you wanted to put your entire fist inside my sloppy hole.” Hanzo purred. He felt Jesse’s cock twitch against his ass, which was a sort of confirmation, but he wanted the words anyway. “Is that true, Jesse? You want to fist me?” Instead of replying directly Jesse looked up towards the ceiling with a false expression of extreme gratitude.

“Oh, great lord bullshit, y’ gone done it again, y’ done let my tongue run away wi’ me and now I’m happier than all hells because of it.” Hanzo snickered at his cowboy’s antics, the fake drama was always a source of amusement between the two. It was even better when Hanzo would overdramatize being a spoiled socialite.  

“Is that a yes, cowboy?” Hanzo stared at the wannabe actor with warmth.

“Yeah, darlin, that’s a yes.” Jesse nuzzled into the soft skin behind Hanzo’s ears. “I’d been plannin’ on bringing it up to ya, I guess my filthy mouth got there quicker.” He lapped at the skin and watched Hanzo undulate as it was a definite sweet spot. “I’ve been thinkin’ about it on and off for a while now, thinking about makin’ your hole the sloppiest it’s ever been.” Jesse kept nuzzling and licking at the spot behind Hanzo’s ear as he rocked against his pert behind and stroked his hip.

“You could have mentioned it before” Hanzo hummed as he pressed back against Jesse.

“I was plannin’ on it, I just kept forgettin’.” Jesse laughed “I mean, between the other things we’ve been trying out and the separate missions we ain’t had that much time.” His voice almost turned sorrowful, and it wasn’t as if he was lying. They were both consummate professionals when on missions, even when they were together, and risking the lives of each other and the lives of the rest of their team for some nookie was unacceptable.

“That is fair,” Hanzo agreed.

“How ‘bout it, hon’, wanna get down to the details?” Jesse enquired. People might think that pet names would be the way to make Hanzo annoyed enough to lodge arrows in painful places, but when Jesse crooned in that whiskey voice of his, especially pet names, Hanzo melted into a puddle.

“Well, we are clean, but I think we might need some gloves, that new bottle of lubricant, and mayhap a towel.”  Hanzo kissed Jesse one last time before he swung his legs out from under the covers. “I’m going to go get cleaned up.” He announced “and out” he added with a leer.

“Y’wanna do it now?” Jesse choked out as his eyes trailed down the lean, lethal form of the man that had blessed his life.

“Unless, of course, you have other plans.” Hanzo looked at Jesse over his shoulder before he glided his hands down his sides and planted a palm on each of his ass cheeks, spreading them to show of his furled pucker.

“As it turns out, my schedule’s all clear.” Jesse breathed as his vision narrowed to include nothing but Hanzo.

“Do get the supplies while I get ready.” Hanzo let go of the flesh he’d been grasping and sauntered into the bathroom with long, confident strides.

“Sir, yessir.” Jesse murmured as he detangled himself from the covers. He quickly located his prosthetic hand, put it on, and the pint-sized lube dispenser they’d bought a week ago in anticipation of their current one running out. Strawberry flavor. It was in the linen closet alongside the towels and the disposable black surgical gloves. The cowboy briefly applauded himself for finding a man who was just as kinky as Jesse himself, which made it easier to store all sorts of “nice to have” items around their quarters. He hoped to God no one found the fucking-machine stashed under the cloth covered table. Jesse then carted his haul over to the bed and dumped it on the mattress. He then grabbed the covers and folded them up thrice and put them at the foot of the bed before spreading out the towel.

 

Jesse was in the process of finding some water bottles to put beside the bed and scrounging for some muesli bars in case of emergencies to put beside the bottles when Hanzo stepped back out from the en suite.

“Well, ain’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Jesse crooned as he turned around, with a half-smile splayed on his lips.

“You just saw me five minutes ago.” Hanzo huffed, pink dusting his cheeks.

“And, that, darlin’, is five minutes too long.” The American sauntered over to the other man, loose limbed as you please, and pulled him close. Hanzo’s mouth tasted of mint and his lips were slick with chap-stick. Jesse loved that Hanzo had no qualms with grooming, a habit that Jesse very much had adopted. There was something to be said about taking a perfectly groomed Japanese assassin and ravish him until he looked more like a desperate street walker. There was something to be said about having that well-groomed assassin stand over him, perfect in every way, towering like a warlord of old over his devoted slave.

Hanzo’s hands trailed up Jesse’s scarred back, ending their trail by tangling in Jesse’s hair, tilting his head sideways ever so slightly, making the slotting of their searching mouths just this side of perfect. Jesse responded by grabbing Hanzo by the ass and slotting their hips together, enjoying the frisson of heat that simmered up his spine when his half-chub cock slotted against Hanzo’s own.

“How you wanna do this, hon?” Jesse whispered into Hanzo’s ear as Hanzo trailed kisses down his neck. Their hips were still grinding against each other.

“I was thinking fingers, and your hand only, no toys.” Hanzo confided, he pulled Jesse back into a searing kiss.  

“We can start out with that goal in mind, sure, but I don’t want you in any pain.” Jesse whispered as he clutched at Hanzo’s ass, his fingers barely dipping in between the cheeks.

“You have gotten me sloppy before, cowboy, you can do it again” Hanzo praised breathlessly. “I want to be on my back for as long as possible, I want to see your face when you open me up.” The archer continued. A feeling of sheer want surged through him as his words were met with a deep groan.

“Christ, hon, I can’t wait.” Jesse moaned. He never did let go of Hanzo, but he slowly maneuvered them both back towards the bed, where the supplies were waiting. He gently pushed Hanzo down on the bed, aligning his descent with the placement of the towel. He followed, his lips mapping out Hanzo’s skin on his path downwards as he stretched a hand out for the box of gloves he’d strategically placed. Jesse fished out a pair of gloves.

“Lemmie put these on, yeah?” Jesse beamed, “One fer you, ‘n one fer me. I don’t need lube in these here joints” he flexed his prosthetic hand, which made Hanzo grin.  

“You could always be a one-armed bandit, come to burgle my treasure.” Hanzo joked, the corny twit. Jesse muffled his laugh against Hanzo’s thigh and praised whatever higher being out there that Hanzo was his corny twit. He was glad that Hanzo rarely deigned to share his trashy humor with anyone else; it made what they shared together feel even more special.  

“I love you, darlin” Jesse managed to choke out as he finally caught his breath.

“And I love you, Jesse.” Hanzo murmured, his brown eyes were filled with a sappy warmth that never failed to make Jesse grin like the fool most people thought him to be. Jesse felt so overwhelmed he could do nothing but kneel properly and smother whatever skin he could reach with kisses. Thighs, stomach, knees, cock, anything he could reach from his position.

“It seems yer little sentry archer is ready for battle.” Jesse huffed fondly as he kissed Hanzo’s cock again.

“I don’t know whether I should laugh or cry that my cock is a little sentry archer in your mind.” Hanzo failed to hide his own stupid grin as he curled up from the bed, half way, to thread his fingers back into Jesse’s hair.

“Whelp, stupid is what stupid does.” Jesse answered flippantly as he dragged his tongue from the root of Hanzo’s cock, all the way to the tip.

“I’m glad I can be stupid with you.” Hanzo replied fondly. Jesse smiled up at him and laid some more butterfly kisses on his skin. Then Jesse started jostling around, putting on the gloves he’d grabbed. The crinkle and smack of a fresh pair of gloves being put on was sharp reminder that yes, they were doing this.

“Want me to warm the lube up a lil’?” Jesse asked as he pumped some of the strawberry flavored emollient into his palm.

“Yes, please.” Hanzo breathed, his dark eyes following every move Jesse did as the cowboy rubbed his gloved hands together, transferring a little heat from his real hand.

“Y’ ready?” Jesse asked.

“Yes, I am.” Hanzo answered. He still hadn’t removed his fingers from Jesse’s hair, and was tracing unconscious circles with his fingers as he felt Jesse bring his right hand up, slathering lube around his hole. The slick fingers tapped, gently, around his rim, barely dipping in, as he relaxed to the sensation. Then one finger went inside to the first knuckle, pulled back out, and the sensation, alongside the thoughts of the coming events, left Hanzo breathless. Once the first finger easily slid all the way in, Jesse started to introduce the second one.

“Y’ready?” Jesse asked, again, as he leaned into Hanzo’s fingers, still tangled in his hair.

“Yes, Jesse, I have taken your cock numerous times, and last I checked, it is much thicker than two of your fingers.” Hanzo exasperated, but there was no hiding the loving expression on his face.

“And you do it so well.” Jesse agreed as he started working two fingers inside. He reached for the lube bottle with his prosthetic hand and pumped some more of it onto where his fingers were breaching Hanzo. “Sorry bout the cold, darlin’” he said when Hanzo hissed “but we’re gonna need lots of this stuff.”

“I am aware.” Hanzo groaned as Jesse crooked his fingers just right. If the archer didn’t know any better he would have suspected Jesse of using dead-eye whenever they slept together, because Jesse had an uncanny ability of finding, and pleasurably abusing, every sweet spot Hanzo possessed.

“Yer openin’ up so sweet for me.” Jesse mumbled, as he started spreading the two fingers, watching Hanzo give way. He was also incredibly glad Hanzo had thought about putting down a towel, this was the hottest mess they’d made in a while, and they hadn’t even started yet. The third finger entered alongside the other two as if it was meant to be there, Hanzo’s lube slick passage widening without a hitch.

“That’s three.” Hanzo moaned as his hips moved minutely. Jesse kept alternating between a rhythmic spreading of his fingers and fucking in and out.

“A lil’ more lube and we’re getting that pinky in.” Jesse responded as he squirted out more lube and pushed it inside with a squelching noise that made his own cock twitch. He loved a sloppy Hanzo. He slathered the emollient inside, and started to slowly, but surely, push the pinky inside alongside the other digits by tucking it under his ring finger.

“Yes, that’s it.” Hanzo crooned as he felt the extra stretch, Jesse was laying down butterfly kisses again as he felt his rim bump up against the major knuckles of Jesse’s hand.

“Hold your legs up, put your hands behind your knees.” Jesse guided Hanzo, who immediately complied. The cowboy extracted his fingers to slather them with more lube and watched, almost mesmerized, as Hanzo’s hole clenched around air, the puffed-up rim working to close itself. “God, y’look so gorgeous, Han” Jesse whispered reverently. He squirted out another fair amount of lubricant, the scent of strawberries was almost overpowering at this point and guided the four fingers back inside with a wet noise. “Y’even sound good, baby” Jesse grinned as he slid in easily, all the way to the major knuckles.

“I feel good too!” Hanzo croaked, as he desperately clutched at his own legs.

“That you do.” Jesse confirmed. “I’m about to start working m’ knuckles in, kay?” He warned, to which he received a nod. He put a little more pressure behind the slow, inward thrusts of his hand. Jesse twisted his hand on the next inward movement, which made Hanzo seize and make a high-pitched noise.

“Too much?” Jesse stopped immediately, which made Hanzo undulate impatiently.

“No, not enough!” Hanzo barked, he sounded strained, and a flush was lighting up his skin from his cheeks all the way down his torso. “More!” he demanded, and it was a demand Jesse was all too happy to comply with. He pushed inside once more, and when he reached the last knuckles he started working his hand back and forth, sliding in and out, the clutch of Hanzo’s ass easing with every move. The pleasured chant Hanzo was keeping up as he struggled to hold his feet up was enough for Jesse to keep going.

“That’s it, hon, almost down to the root of my thumb now.” Jesse crooned as Hanzo pushed back against him when he pulled his hand back. “Gonna start workin’ my thumb in” Jesse narrated almost everything he did, wanting Hanzo to know exactly what was happening. The trust he felt was placed, quite literally, in his hands was overwhelming Jesse, and he watched, in awe, as Hanzo shook and moaned, barely managing to keep his legs spread, as he began to slowly work his entire hand in, thumb and all.

“A little more, lube.” Jesse drawled as he pumped a veritable flood over the exposed parts of his hand. Then he spent time pushing it into Hanzo, who was shaking and sweating, his cock straining against his stomach. “Y’feelin’ good, honey?” Jesses voice was thick.

“Yes. So good.” Was the clipped response, cut short by a moan as Jesse pushed back in, getting all the way down to the thumb knuckle.

“We’re at the widest point, hon’, can y’ take it?” Jesse asked, as he scooped lube from the towel with his prosthetic hand and drizzled it across the hand he was rocking in and out of Hanzo.

“Yes, yes, please, let me take it.” Hanzo whined. His back was arched, and his cock was leaking all over his stomach. His fingers were almost white as they clung to the soft skin under his knees.

“Yer so beautiful, honey, so gorgeous.” Jesse crooned as he twisted his wrist and worked his hand, sliding a little further inside every time. “Such a gorgeous man you are.” Jesse continued, and watched Hanzo start squirming, as he always did when Jesse showered him with praise. The cowboy could almost feel it when Hanzo’s muscles relaxed enough to where he could, slowly slide inside. It took his breath away to such an extent that his words stopped coming, but Hanzo made up for it with a long groan that reverbed through the room as he finally, slowly, could push his entire hand inside. Feeling the warm clutch of Hanzo’s ass, desperately working around _his entire_ hand was indescribably, the emotions it evoked were powerful.

“My hands’s inside ya honey, all of it!” Jesse almost seemed incredulous, he stroked his prosthetic hand across Hanzo’s skin, his thighs and his stomach, feeling, the bump his fist caused inside.

“Yessss~!” Hanzo hissed, he’s flopped back onto the bed, he seemed boneless, except for his hands who were still spreading his legs.

“Can I move some?” Jesse asked, struggling to keep completely still, as to not jostle his lover without confirmation.

“Please!” Hanzo blubbered “Please!” And with that sweet-sounding permission, Jesse slowly started twisting his wrist, and Hanzo let out a long moan, his voice cutting to static at the end of it.

“Christ, you’re so gorgeous, opening up for me, so sweet.” Jesses words were back, and they ran like a wild river, pouring out everything he felt and saw, showering Hanzo with praise, telling him how good he was, how pretty he was. The archer responded beautifully, his hips started working back automatically. “I’m gon’start makin’ a fist, all right?” Jesse kept moving, slowly, feeling how Hanzo bloomed around his hand.

“Yes, Jesse!” Hanzo was almost wailing at this point. And the noises that kept spilling from his mouth became more frequent as Jesse started slowly clenching his hand, little by little, Hanzo’s muscles working as the archer trembled.

“Shit honey, y’got my fist inside, y’ took it, y’ really took it, so talented. Christ you’re gorgeous.” Jesse was babbling again, as he kept rotating his fist, making small aborted thrusts that set Hanzo moaning, loudly. He pulled halfway out and pushed back in, a bit harder this time. Hanzo groaned as his limbs twitched. “Wanna go a bit faster, hon’?” Jesse asked, to which Hanzo nodded desperately, his voice producing unintelligible sounds. Pulling out, a little further each time, Jesse pushed back in, swiftly, and for each inward thrust, Hanzo’s cock would spit a glob of clear fluid onto his toned stomach, as he wailed and begged.

“So good, Jesse!” Hanzo whimpered, his normally sharp eyes were clouded, and his entire body was twisting, minutely, almost like he was overloading.

“Y’ should look at yerself, Han, look at how good yer puffy hole is working my fist, god you’re gorgeous.” Jesse crooned, and he was right. Hanzo’s rim had become red and engorged, and every time Jesse pulled his hand out, right before he pushed back in with a squelch, Jesse could see how Hanzo’s hole almost followed him back out, desperate to keep his fist in place. “Can I see you come on my fist, babe?” Jesse asked, breathlessly.

“Please!” was the affirmative reply, delivered on the sweetest wail Jesse had heard yet. And so the cowboy grabbed Hanzo’s cock, gently, with his prosthetic hand as he steadily punched in and out of Hanzo’s hole and stroked. He both watched and felt Hanzo clench, almost violently, as he pulled out all the stops, twisted his finger under Hanzo’s crown, bumped his knuckles deliberately against the area Hanzo’ prostate was. His efforts were soon rewarded when Hanzo broke out into a string of Japanese, which Jesse didn’t understand a lick of, wailing to the heavens as his cock spat globs of come all over Jesse’s metal hand, and his ass clasped his fist like a vice. Jesse sat there, he’d stopped moving entirely, as he watched Hanzo breathe deeply, coming down from what looked like one spectacular orgasm. He was so enraptured with the sight he almost forgot that he had yet to come.

“Jesse?” Hanzo’s voice broke through Jesses haze, and his gaze shifted from Hanzo’s gorgeously abused ass to his face.

“Yeah, hon?” His voice sounded different, dry.

“Fuck my sloppy hole and breed it.” Was the command. The words almost felt like a punch to the gut, and before he even registered moving, Jesse had his own cock in hand as he loomed over Hanzo, his cockhead teasing at the swollen hole. He pushed in and fell over Hanzo, his own hands moving to hold up Hanzo’s knees as he desperately rutted into the hot depths of his lover, the overwhelming heat, and the knowledge that Hanzo’s loosened state was a result of his own fist, made it easy; Jesse came with a shout and pumped Hanzo full. Jesse’s balls were still twitching, spilling their last, as he collapsed over his boyfriend.

“Shit, Hanzo.” Jesse breathed when his words came back.

“Yes.” Hanzo answered, unhelpfully.  

“This was so worth the clean-up.” Jesse sassed, as he leaned down to kiss Hanzo, who drowsily kissed back.

“Oh yes.” Hanzo purred, much in the way of a sated cat. “Next time it’s your turn.” He concluded.

“Much obliged.” Jesse said, while he mimed tipping his hat, smiling.


End file.
